1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bass-reflex type speaker system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventionally, ducts and ports in bass-reflex type speaker systems are installed on the front baffle board. However, the sound produced from such ducts and ports is not clear. Therefore, various means have been employed in the past to solve this problem. However, due to the fact that all of these means employ ducts and ports on the front baffle board, the sound released from the speaker cone is modulated such that unsatisfactory results are obtained.